


Captivating Curvaceousness with a Splattershot Jr.

by SexTheHex



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Boy tits, Breast Growth, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, femboy, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Glen’s the best when it comes to winning splatfest! He’s great, even if he seems to always lose his matches. It seems Marina’s finally taken notice of his skills! What sort of reward awaits this cocky inkling? Let’s hope he’s good with a Splattershot Jr...





	Captivating Curvaceousness with a Splattershot Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Every month, I host a poll on my patreon based on ideas you submit. This was February’s winning concept! March’s winning concept will be up here sometime in April

Another splatfest was in the history books! He’d done it, he’d carried another army of incompetent teammates on the back of his outstanding skill! Glen couldn’t be happier. He’d achieved another victory in the name of Marina!

Ah, to think Glen had participated in so many splatfests already. He could still remember first fighting for Marie in her war on the side of ice cream just a bit after his 18th birthday. Now, he’d participated in every single splatfest since! Really, it was no sweat. They honestly should have just let him fight all the opposition so his dimwit teammates didn’t drag his side down.

My, what would Marina say if she saw all his contributions to these splatfests? She’d praise him surely. She’d be one of the few out there that totally saw him as the awesome power house he was. t’d be such a nice change of pace compared to the recent treatment he’d been getting from his allies.No matter how hard he tried, Glen’s horrid teammates always seemed to throw! No one seemed to thank him for all his time spent inking the walls. No one ever seemed to appreciate the way he painted over the small spots his team had missed lobbing ink over the area! No one even seemed to like what he did with his trusty Bamboozler 14, not even while among alleged Ice Cream Kings! Hopefully that stupid cat at the end of the game would start counting his contributions sometime soon. 

Oh, but it seemed like his efforts were finally being noticed. After all that effort and attention, Marina finally noticed him! He had a special invitation, a ticket to the most exclusive party in all of Inkopolis! A splatfest after party bash! He’d be able to party with Marina and the highest scoring Inklings and Octolings for another awesome job well done! He’d get to be in the studio and swap stories and drinks with the one and only Octoling diva herself! And, unrealistic though it may be, Glen’s heart couldn’t help but trail to more luscious daydreams. What if… what if he got to kiss Marina? Oh, just the thought made the angry little inkling coy and bright red. 

The only interesting part was that Glen’s invitation seemed a tad different. He’d seen a few of these invites before, always dressed up in sleek black letter with golden wax seals to them. Glens was… well, Glens looked totally pedestrian in comparison. A clean white envelope with a little note inside telling him he’d been invited somewhere for the party. The strangest part though was he had to meet up somewhere a good three hours prior halfway across the city! What was this, some sort of freshness screening? He’d proven his worth! You could see his dedication; he was a fanboy in every splatfest he’d participated in!

So, out Glen walked, away from all the awesome shops of Inkopolis into the quieter and less compact reaches of the city. He looked far and wide for the address… “Inked Up Beauty”? The chain name seemed familiar. He remembered hearing about it as a great fashion store… for female inklings and octolings. Darn, was he getting a whole harem to accompany his victory!? Oh, Marina spoiled him rotten!

Glen found the building, though it wasn’t quite apparent at first this was the place. The business was closed for Sunday, doors locked and lights out. He was ready to walk away and search longer for the correct destination when he heard the door to the business flash open.

“Oh, you’re Marina’s special guest, right?” a cool feminine voice asked. 

The inkling that greeted Glen looked a bit out of place among all the trendy wear and hip shenanigans that took place in Inkopolis. She wasn’t a squid kid proper, nor a squid like him enjoying the freedoms of coming of age as a young adult. No, she was a proper squid woman… a full blown squid MILF! Man, Glen had hardly seen woman this voluptuous roaming around inkopolis! That huge buxom bottom, that sweet inviting face, those tantalizing fat squid tits! Goodness, Glen felt like he was about to melt!

Glen took a fair while to spit up a response. “Y-yup! Y-yeah that’s me! I’m Glen” He answered.

“Oh, such a cutie!” The woman remarked, grabbing Glen by a one of his cheeks. “I’m Ms. Lusk; I run a service for that duo of trendy ladies you kids fight over. Though, please, call me Molly!”

Glen was trying very hard to actually aim his gave at Molly’s face, rather than the eclipsing cleavage pair meeting him at eye level. God, they were huge! How did a squid ever get boobs this big packed onto them! 

“A-alright Ms.Molly!” Glen finally choke up.

“Wonderful! Care to come inside? We have a special treatment prepared for you today! Normally we’re closed on Sundays, but dolli… getting a cutie like you ready for a big party takes total priority over that! We’ve heard aaaaall about your performance in those splatfests.” Molly began.

Oh, and opportunity to boast! Could this day get any better? “Wow, she’s heard of me? Glad to finally see I’m getting recognized for my accomplishments~” Glen scoffed.

Molly giggled. “Oh yes, I know all about them. We’ve got something special in store just for you…”

Things seemed fairly normal at first. Even as they passed by the register and all the hair cutting stands and tanning beds, there wasn’t so much a hint of anything being a little out of the ordinary. Sure, it looked a little spooky to navigate the premise and scoot down a dark, cramped hallway, but Glen wasn’t scared in the slightest. An inkling of his combat caliber should never show fear!

That is, until the duo entered a near pitch black room together. Suddenly Glen’s boastful tongue was stifled with a hard swallow, genuine fear coaxing through his veins. Oh, but there was nothing to worry about still, right? This was just a primal instinct to be afraid of a dark space, right?

Molly gripped Glen by his arms, this time not with the tender touch of a formal woman, but the harsh squeeze of someone trying to control him. Glen panicked. A gag silenced that screen soon after. Before Glen could even respond to the situation with more than involuntary screaming, his arms had already been bound tight. Something was wrong! What did this strange woman want him for!?

\--------

Glen got a long time to contemplate what had led him here. It was all he could do with his mouth muffled, his arms tied to a chair back, and his legs taped by his calves. Oh no, had he been… had he been too good supporting Marina’s cause? Did his landslide of constant defeats finally make Marina realize his talent was being wasted? Maybe she intended to keep him away from the rest of the competition so they finally had to learn how to win?

All manner of questions like that flooded Glen’s head as he sat there completely helpless. He could hear Molly fiddling around in background with… something. He could hear the telltale sounds of liquid gurgling and fluid pouring on the other side of the room. It was difficult to make out visually with the one dim light shining above him. What did she have planned.

An answer finally came forward. Molly emerged from the shadows sporting an ordinary looking Splattershot, filled to the brim with not so ordinary ink. The liquid in there looked slimy and shimmered with a strange shade of cyan. It looked a tad akin to the color of green Marina wore. Glen had never seen another squid douse the battlefield with such ink. Just what was she planning on doing with all that liquid?

He soon learned. In a flash, Molly shoved the barrel of the blaster right into his mouth. Glen made all sorts of startled whines and protests muffled by the plastic in his mouth. He looked up to Molly, ready to tell her off.

Molly met him with a cold, authoritative stare. There wasn’t any opportunity for Glen to get a word out, that gleam in Molly’s eye told him this wasn’t something he had a stake in. Molly eyed him down, adjusted her position, and let her finger squeeze the gun’s trigger.

“Drink” she commanded. 

Cold liquid filled Glen’s cheeks. It had an odd flavor too it, almost like thoroughly watered down salt water. Glen instinctually swallowed; it was all he could do. Fluid was flooding his face so fast, it felt like it was do that or drown! One gulp, two gulps, then three. It all kept coming and Glen felt stuffed in an instant! What was all this for!?

Glen started to feel a bit strange. The more of this strange concoction he downed, the more his body felt less… solid. It felt like his flesh wasn’t so much a static object anymore as it was clay someone could mold to their liking. He expected every time he ingested ink to make his stomach a little more full and a little harder for him to down these face fulls of fluid completely. Safe assumption, no? It made sense his gut might surge full.

But no, every little gulp didn’t fill up his stomach. He felt something going down, and something bulging, but not his gut.

Glen wailed as loud as he could with a face full of an ink blaster. Not very loud at all, ultimately. Desperate, alarmed wimpers were all that really came out. He shook and rocked his head as definitely as possible, desperate to dislodge the horrible nozzle from his mouth at all costs. Something was going so wrong with his body! He needed to stop this now!

...And for a moment, he succeeded! For one fleeting moment of relief, his face broke away from that terrible gun. He could finally savour a sweet, fleeting moment without having ink shoved down his face! Instead, the last of one final squirt sprayed out against his neck and chest. His mouth drooled a heavy amount of it, his body resisting the ingestion of any more as best it could. Getting his naked body wet with this stuff was pretty gross to be sure, but it beat feeling it fill his ass by a mile.

Sadly, sweet relief was short lived. There were only a few moments of being popped free of that nasty nozzle before the inkling woman subjugating him to all this took notice. She smacked the boy upside his cheek with a brutal palm.

“Bad boy!” She growled. “Man, and I was almost done unloading this too! We would have been done here if you’d just been a good little squid and downed the rest of it. It barely would have made your bottom any bigger!”

Glen gulped down the rest of the ink in his mouth and tried to speak. “G-gah… but we’re done now then, r-right?”

“We WOULD have been done. Marina just wanted me to doll you up with some nice padding on your rump. Oh, but I can’t let you leave without getting at least a full tank inside you. I’m afraid we’re going to have to start over again~”

Molly sprayed what was left in the canister onto the floor, making a small puddle at her feet. For a few seconds, she dove into the little pile, submerged in her squid form, dead set on fulling the the half full splattershot Glen had taken to as full as it could go. She took all the time she could ask for submerged beneath the ink, letting Glen really feel how close he was to his escape, only to be subject to so much more abuse.

In a flash, the woman sprung up, shoving the nozzle in Glen’s cheeks before he could even possibly react. The fat head of the gun was thrust so deep, it felt impossible to even spit out. Glen’s options were clear. Swallow or drown. Glen begrudgingly locked his lips around the tip. There was no sense in letting any more leak out and incur the wrath of a third tank. He’d just have to try his best to swallow this one whole…

The woman laughed at Glen’s pathetic little gesture. “Wow! Good job not acting like a total squidiot this time. Now, let’s really build that body to please Marina~”

The trigger was pulled. In an instant, Glen felt his cheeks full to bursting with ink again. His body’s instincts kicked in. Swallow. Now. Hard. He gulped down as much as he could, trying so, so very hard to keep from drowning in the stuff! That glugging, bulging sensation came back. He could feel his formally flat ass surging even fuller with that accursed ink. Oh, how badly he wished he simply could have kept that humiliating hump of ass he had at first! He could already feel it getting so, so much bigger! There was nothing manly about his butt now. It wasn’t some muscular base to his frame or anything that’d let him escape attention with his pride in tact. No, it was a big, giggling badonkadonk, destined to catch the eye of every male inkling in the streets! 

Yet, that big surge of ink was still coming, even with his butt lavished up to be the apple of a man’s eye. Where else was it to go? Into this thighs, for one. His shrimpy legs were suddenly feeling so much more expansive, so much more sturdy! They felt huge, as if they were the widest part of his body, wider than even his shoulders!

Glen opened his eyes to see how much ink was left in the soaker’s tankard. It’d barely been emptied; likely that last bit was rounding out his boy butt to get the full wrath of the ink ooze from earlier. Where was all this stuff going to go now? Where else was there to drain all this ink when his butt was all big and ballooned? In his stomach? Was he going to burst like he’d taken a blaster to the belly!?

Oh, there was plenty room to go. It seemed like the next place for all that ink to drain would be his empty stomach, but there were so many alternative avenues. Why would the ink go down into his gut when it could be poured somewhere to make his new role as a reward for the highest tier of splatfest participants even better? 

Glen felt a weight in his chest. Suddenly, it felt like little bulging bits were growing out from his midsection. His eyes trailed down. He saw nothing at first. Molly tilted her gun, forcing his head upwards. The weight got heavier and heavier the more that sloshing ink in the gun went down and down. Every little swallow made it feel like he was lugging around all that liquid in some backbreaking containers. His gaze had been focused on the slowly draining ink tank hoping and praying that whatever was happening couldn’t possibly be as bad as the thorough remodeling his butt had received. Dare his eyes trail back down? Dare he see why it felt like he had something as big, wobbly, and full as his new ass plastered against his chest?

Glen peaked down. His shocked eyes spread wider than he’d ever imagined they were capable of. That couldn’t be… Those couldn’t… Glen shook his body slightly. The astounding protrusions wobbled like gelatin in response. Glen shrieked. He drank his own scream as the flood of ink forced him to silence.

TITS! Holy shit, he had tits! The absolute biggest, bounciest pair of knockers he’d seen on anyone inkling or octoling, female or male, were resting at the edge of his peripheral vision! God, they were even bigger than the squid milf in front of him doing all this pumping. They were the most heavy, voluptuous, irresistible rack in all inkopolis and it was stapled onto his formerly male looking frame! Oh, and they weren’t done, of course they weren’t done. Every forceful gulp of ink he downed cause the bulging mass of titties to shake like a water balloon and get a little bigger and heavier. His body had been ruined! Who would ever think he was the brave splatfest hero he was when his legs and chest were on par with porn stars!?

The ink just kept coming. A glance back up at the ink tankard on the weapon and there was still a good 40% of its ammo left. Was it all just going to surge into his chest now? Were his new massive mammaries going to climb to a menacing mass until he was lactating ink out his nipples? It certainly felt like it. Those mostly vestigial nipples on his chest seemed to be swelling and budding, primed to serve an actual function for once. Those little sensitive buttons felt needy, even ready to burst. Glen had no doubt if he were to squeeze them, he’d send a spray of ink everywhere.

Finally, it all felt like it was stopping. The little undulations that pumped his tits up larger and larger finally ground to a halt. Where else was there for the ink to go?

A headache started to set in. Oh god, his face next!? What damage could it do up there!? His hair and lips started to tingle. The poor boy couldn’t see his face in the midst of guzzling down enough ink to cover a base, but he definitely felt something very wrong. The only real observer was the inkling woman pumping him full, getting a nice good look at the full effect of the blasting. His hair was going just a tad lighter than normal green ink, a nice shiny, slutty sort of mint. It was a nice clear visual indicator when it came to whose team he was on, Marina’s special squad of fucktoy trophy wifes. Hopefully it’d still look all glossy and sultry when its changed every splatfest; a good hooker jewelry tint was a nice way to show off submission. 

Oh, but those other facial features looked extremely distinct, and unmistakably permanent to boot. The dark shade of black around his eyes seemed all glossy and smudgeable all of a sudden, as if the boy’s body was treating that bit of him more like mascara. And those lips! He was secreting his own little bubble gum make up across his face! How adorable! Not to mention, how handy. Even after the absolutely certain rounds of dick sucking, he’d still look pretty enough to make another guy shove his face on a cock.

Tears were in Glen’s eyes now, rolling down his face and smudging that new luscious mascara of his, as he tried to take in the last of the inkload. It still looked like there was a good fourth of the total volume left in there. Exhausted and defeated, Glen gave up. He stopped latching on to the idea he might make it out with any bit of his pride in tact and just swallowed as hard and fast as possible to just end this excruciating ordeal as soon as possible. Whatever it was, he’d just take it. Would he get fat from the rest of it? Would he end up looking pregnant as the rest stretched his stomach? He didn’t care. He just wanted it over with.

The onslaught of ink seemed to be surging downwards. Was his ass going to get even fatter? Were his thighs going to crush chairs? No, it seems his totally ridiculous girly half was spared of any more tampering. Glen felt… strange. He felt oddly excited, as if he’d just been given an intense dosage of caffeine. His body twitched. His arms shook. Between his mankiller thighs, his throbbing cock had come out to play! It was the last bastion of masculinity left on his frame. That rigid reminder was the last thing that could actually successfully convey his sex among all the giggling girlhood suddenly mounted on his body. It was his secret weapon, just about. A big, sensitive organ he always thought was just one standard deviation above the average inkling dick, to compliment his far above average inking skills, of course. Now though, his virgin prick looked primed and pumped up. He felt like he was about to blow his load already, just a mere few dozen seconds after his dick had rose to attention! Every gulp of ink seemed to make the sensation worse and worse… 

Oh god, now he got it! The only place for all that nasty ink to go was ejaculating out his cock length!

Just a one gulp later and he was gone. Glen spewed a sticky, spermy inkload shamelessly all over himself, right in front of that blasted inkling woman. There were no disgusted reflexes to his action; apparently the woman was used to it. No “ew!’ or “gross!”, just a taunting giggle as he littered his soft expanse of boy thighs wet with ink cum. Every gulp down now resulted in a one for one output of a fat strand of inkjaculate bursting out of him. 

It seemed to be putting an immense strain on his reproductive systems to do this so hard for so long. Glen sort of noticed som sensation unfolding differently once he felt the aim of his ink cum change trajectory and intensity. However, it wasn’t until Molly herself brought the matter to his attention did the dire straits of the situation come to light.

“Man! I can’t believe your whole cocks splatting away! Shame it all came to the point where you had to ink your inches away. Oh well, I’m sure your little splatter brush will look nice flailing around all cute!” Molly taunted.

What? Wait, WHAT!? Was his cock like… melting away!? Was this horrible splat attack splurging away bits of his own body!? Glen shook and struggled. He had to look down, to see for real if even his cock hadn’t survived this wretched ink dousing. To his surprise, his struggles worked, or at least seemed to. The inkling woman let his head break away to inspect his own body; not much sense in keeping his head steady when her Splattershot had run dry.

There it was. Perched inside his newly grown thigh gap sat the remains of his once proud manhood. An erect dick that looked no longer than his index finger was leaking the last of his forcefed ink, dirtying the rest of his legs with a steady ooze of shame. Dangling under them were the saddest excuse for nuts he’d ever seen; tiny little barely passing testicles that were almost assuredly infertile. There was no point to his crotch any more to prove his real gender. Now, all that’d do would get him a few compliments to how fat his big clitty was.

There was a point chugging ink where Glen thought he’d willed up the resolve to stoically accept the rest of the punishment this ink dousing had in store for him. But now, looking at his shriveled cock and learning it might have still held on a bit if he just wasn’t as reckless downing all this… it was difficult not having a tinge of regret. He couldn’t hold on to anything. He was totally, completely, utterly humiliated by his little transformation from a guy into a girly, big breasted, fat assed, wimpy dicked whore.

The inkling woman had taken to undoing the rope binding Glen’s arms together while he sat and gawked at his new body. The rope came undone, but that old strength he could feel in his arms was nowhere to be felt. He felt weak, dainty. It felt as if someone tugged him from anywhere, he’d be yanked into that direction like a featherweight piece of paper. His body felt strong enough to support the weight on his chest and thighs, strong enough to jerk a cock, and that was about it.

Glen didn’t know what to say. “Why did you-”

Glen shut his voice the moment he heard his new voice. He’d never had too deep a voice before, sure. But this? Oh, he sounded just like all those girl inklings running around the plaza! This terrible squeak was too demeaning!

Molly laughed at his pitiful display. “Why did we give you your makeover? Well, what else are you going to be good for!? We don’t need more squidiots out there draining out team’s performance!”

The woman game a whirling slap on Glen’s naked bottom to punctuate her statement. It had some… odd effects. Glen had a number of questions about the whole thing, how they’d ever engineered ink that could do all this or how on earth slamming ink down a squids throat resulted in all this. Oh, but the moment the woman’s firm hand made impact on his rump, all those questions seemed to shatter away, morphing into a big fuzzy dust cloud of thoughts in his head. New thoughts took root. Things like “I think I should be quiet for the nice lady” and “I hope she does that again”. All that stored up stress about all the implications of being completely, totally bimbofied seemed so much less intimidating after a nice, hard slap on his ass. His face was in a big pout and he was still very miffed about the whole nearly complete shift in gender, but all that terrible alarming worry had mostly melted away. 

“Let’s get you dressed up for Ms. Marina then, alright bitch boy?”

Bitch boy? Glen wouldn’t stand to be called such demeaning names!

“I’m not a bitch boy!” Glen squeaked as authoritatively as his voice would let him.

The inkling woman burst into laughter at his declaration. Everything Glen attempted to do to assert he was more than just a ditzy trophy squid was met with only more giggles. His attempt at a nasty scowl only made him looked like a peeved bimbo. His angry stance look like the pout of a little girl. Nothing he seemed to do could stop those cackles from cascading. And worse yet? Seeing someone else happy at his expense made him feel a bit tingly and weird. 

Maybe looking at that as an insult was looking at it through the wrong light. “Bitch Boy” still ultimately had boy attached to it. At least people weren’t calling him a woman yet. It was a pathetically small victory to pick out of his situation, but it was all he could really hold onto.

Glen’s resistance steadily simmered down to sitting back down with a wobbling mouth. He didn’t need to say much anymore. The way his head was sunken and his eyes aimed at the floor perfectly conveyed “I’ll be good” to the woman who’d turned him into a docile little plaything.

The laughing stopped. The woman trotted over to her newest bimbo boy with a bright wide smile on her face. Her hands dove around Glen’s smooth neck, quickly wrapping the first bit of his new wardrobe around his neck. A nice tall leather pink choker made for his first bit of girly clothing. The featureless solid pink front eventually lead to the sealed back, adorned with the perfect hole for an optional leash… just like the one Molly had in her clutches. 

The woman yanked on the chain. Glen stood up with a winded grunt. It was time to move; his new owner said so. The inkling woman departed carrying her newest project in tow, ready to doll him up for the night’s activities ahead.

 

My, did trotting through the streets of inkopolis look different to Glen after his little makeover. Physically his perspective was different sure, all thanks to the ridiculous platform heels he was wobbling around in. Oh, but the street view? Things looked so drastically different now with all the heavy luggage he was hauling around on his ample chest and buxom bottom.

Who could blame those fleeting eyes from at least glancing his way? The most well covered part of his body were his legs, wrapped in bright white thigh high socks that ended with just the tiniest squish of his plump thigh meat. Pale squid skin trailed up from there, leading up to an absolute joke of a micro skirt. It almost looked more like an oversized headband than any sort of stylish gear any sane minded inkling would wear around in inkopolis. Hell, even the scantiest micro skirts had the decency to cover the wearer’s underwear if the wearer stood still. From basically every angle but a bird’s eye view, it was effortless to peep an upskirt and see his bright taffy pink panties. From the front, you could even see the telltale bumps of shame that showed of his dinky dicklette, if you focused closely. From the back, it was impossible to miss just how much his underwear was bulging with that huge mass of girly inking ass. Not even a tight pair of panties could stop that huge ass from bouncing with every step.

The wardrobe on Glen’s upper half was a bit more modest, though not by much. His big, bouncing, braless boobies felt like they were at constant risk of popping out of his tight crop top. Man, did he miss wearing shirts that covered him down to his waist. This thing left his tummy totally exposed to everyone in a dazzling display of midriff! Hopefully no one could see his nipples poking out… Or, well, no, there was no chance everyone glancing at him couldn’t see those big bumps at the tip of his tips. Perhaps he should dial back his wishes to simply hoping their bouncing wasn’t hypnotic to draw too many onlookers.

It seemed every single eye he passed by seemed to look his was. Inkling girls looked on with stares of any mixture of disbelief or envy, Inkling boys all looked like an angel had just passed them. All the men Glen passed by had such rosey faces seeing his assets. Boy, was he thankful none of them decided to take it any further than looks and kind remarks! He felt that if anyone were to get more assertive he’d be in big, big trouble! He had to hurry to his destination, as fast as his awkward, stilt-like heels could carry him!

Finally, he’d made it. The alley on the corner of 20th East and 17th North. Truth be told, he thought things would look a bit less… dirty. The alley looked unmistakably unruly, dingy and dirty. This looked more like the sort of place urchins would smokes seashells than where a pop star’s post game pow-wow would take place. Was this really where he needed to be?

There was but one door inside the alley. Glen tried his very hardest not to stumble in his ludicrous heels as best he could. Face planting now into a dingy puddle after barely squeaking by a crowd without tripping would be the worst! Steadily he crept up to the entrance. His right hand balled into his first. He nervously knocked at the door and prayed some nasty dude wouldn’t show up.

A familiar face met him at the door. Molly, the same inkling woman who’d bimbofied him, dolled him up in these awful clothes, and sent him to amble down the streets was staring him in the face. 

“Hey Gorgeous!” she began. “Have fun with your walk over here?”

What!? Why did she… how did she.. “Hey, why are you here!?” Glen whined, stomping his foot in a clacking pout.

“I took a cab here!” the woman responded. “Did you really think I wouldn’t be here to make sure Marina gets her newest little boy toy?”

“Why didn’t you take me too!? I had to walk through the streets dressed like this! It’s a miracle I didn’t get groped!” Glen’s complaining continued.

“Oh, you poor thing!” The inkling woman immediately grabbed Glen by his arm and tugged him inside the unknown room. Before Glen could even inspect the surrounding area to see where he was, his face was buried in the lady’s own sizable chest. Her hands reached out to squeeze his jiggly boy bottom for all it was worth. A fresh wave of complaints and whines ran out Glen’s mouth, muffled completely by the woman’s chest.

“Don’t worry! You’ll get to make up for all that missed groping time soon~” the woman giggled.

Glen struggled. With some effort he broke away! ...Or well, it might have felt like that at least to the power starved delicate little bimbo boy. In reality the woman just let him go and finally see his surroundings. 

These girls and guys here… they all looked familiar. Glen had seen them a few times before, he was certain of that. He’d seen them on his various teams fighting for whatever preferences Marina had in food or drink or whatever trivial matter. Yes, he remembered some of them. One of them he remembered getting mad at him for contributing next to nothing in a turf war. A few he remembered seeing in matches that took forever to queue where he was stuck as the lone fanboy rank among a bunch of Kings. Yeah, it was all coming back to him now. All that sheer intimidation and pressure to perform well had come surging back…

And… and some new feelings. Shame? Was this shame he was feeling? No, he was the best at this stuff, right? Neither his heart nor his head seemed to agree. He felt so completely outclassed when it came to turf wars in the face of these fast fingered inking masters… but he liked it!? Seeing those aloof gazes, knowing how totally awful he was in comparison to them made him all… tingly! All excited! He felt so indecent! Oh, for all those naughty, nasty clothes he was wearing, being so bad at these games gave him the biggest rush of all! 

One of the squid boys present stood up. He was a tad taller than Glen, even with his ridiculous platform heels rising his gaze a few inches. He looked so calm and collected, especially with that black face mask robbing Glen of lips to read. His face made Glen feel like he was maybe a year younger than him, probably 18 on the dot or 19. To think someone not even as old as him was so, so much better at splatfests! Ideas started to dance in Glen’s head. Was he really cut out for support Marina in a turf war when this slick, cool heart throb was out and about?

Without warning, his hands shot for Glen’s panties. Glen didn’t have time to offer a counter reaction, he could merely let his eyes stretch wide as he felt such an intimate area of him violated. One swift, coordinated motion later and his panties were on the floor. Everyone around him could get a nice good look at adorable, tiny manhood.

Glen’s face went bright red. Sweat lined his cheeks. Oh god, how humiliating! Everyone knew what a shrimpy little package he was packing! Already that super fresh inkling who’d tugged down his panties was eyeing up his tiny dick, eye to eye. He had to do something to defend himself!

“It’s the ink’s fault, it used to be bigger!” He explained.

The eyes of the super fresh squid in front of him trailed up. He let out a faintly audible chuckle before peeping his eyes back down.

“It was! It was I swear!” He reaffirmed. 

Would anyone believe him? Would anyone take his word his little splattershot jr use to be larger? Perhaps they didn’t care either way. Perhaps they knew that even if his dick wasn’t this dismal littling thimble, it didn’t hold a candle to what this ensemble was packing.

Now, the inkling pulled his own shorts down, to measure up and show Glen just what Marina’s elite really looked like. Good god! Glen couldn’t help but gasp when that huge slab of came slinking out of his shorts! It looked absolutely titanic! Gosh, this even blew his old cock out of the water! It was a good 10 inches of flaccid fuckmeat just now roaring to life! Oh, how much bigger would it get? Would it get to a full foot in length when he was really going? Could he even fit it in his mouth?

Wait, no… why did he even consider that last sentence? For how dolled up and bimbofied his body had gotten, Glen’s stance on boys was totally still the same. He was straight, through and through! No matter how dazzling, throbbing, and heavy a guy’s cock looked, no matter how big and strong and body-breaking it looked, no matter how much he salivated… h-he was straight! Totally!

Glen woke up from his little stunned aside at that absolutely mammoth dick. His wide eyes clenched together and stopped gobbling that dick with his vision. He swallowed as hard as he could to drain the drool accumulating in his lips. He tried his very hardest to come back down to earth, to try and hold on to some last semblance of self respect. 

Glen finally gained the courage to speak. “S-sorry! I-I’m not-”

The inkling boy never let that last word escape his lips. One little action silenced Glen completely. His huge, steadily more and more erect cock pressed against that little nub of his. No words had to be exchanged. Just feeling that weight press against his own pathetic excuse of a manhood sent every message it needed to. Glen learned, immediately. He learned a sweet pretty girl like him didn’t get to speak while a big dick was in need of attention. His lips spent their effort far better locked around that needy dick in need of service. Who was he to deny something so utterly superior to his own body his service?

Glen shut up. He lowered himself down to the ground, sitting in the middle of the open room on his knees. He yanked his dress down; real cocks like these didn’t deserve to see his stupid shameful squirt gun. His dainty arms and soft hands reached for the huge meaty mass in front of him, angling that monster so the crown stared him in the face. Finally, he leaned in, just a tad. Then more. His lips primed themselves for impact. The last bits of his brain still dead sure cocks were icky and that this was all tried its hardest to hold back his head, to prevent this final fate sealing act from taking place. Every other fiber of his body though was steadily winning out. Eerily slow his face got nearer. Until finally!

Smooch~! His lips had made landfall against that titanic dick slab. Glen looked down. He couldn’t believe what was happening. This looked so wrong. Slowly his blunt kiss opened up, allowing the huge rod to properly claim his mouth. First, just the tip of the head. Enough to lick the very end and nothing more. Then down further. Enough to taste it. Enough to feel the heat of man’s dick inside his warm wet throat. More. More vanished in his cheeks.To the glans he went. Glen realized he wasn’t stopping. This wasn’t some awful situation he’d never want to partake in ever, this was… hot! This was addicting! He wanted even more!

With cheeks already stuffed to the brim full of dick, Glen continued. Cock was rapidly inebriating him. So what if this mammoth foot long fat dick couldn’t fit in his mouth? He’d take as much as he could! He needed it. He wanted to feel totally used by this cute, handsome, profreshional inkling stud! 

Glen got as far as halfway down the other squid’s dick before he felt he could take no more. Try as he might, his lips weren’t use to stretching this hard for this long around a big fat meat slab. What a shame he couldn’t press his chin against those huge fertile nuts while he choked on that throbbing dick! Oh well; he’d just need to take the time to park his face directly against those big balls some other time as compensation. Instead, he moved his head up and down a majority of that meaty mast, coating it in his pretty pink lipstick. It all came so naturally! Wow, he was a total natural at this stuff! 

Steadily, the rest of the private room’s inkling and octoling ensemble started to crowd around Glen’s lewd little display. All sorts of totally fresh, dazzlingly intimidating guys and girls of all ages crowded around him to get a taste. Glen was soon the center of a circle of needy rods, all primed and ready for his tender inkling lips. Gosh, even the ladies were sporting dicks! Did being a pro turf splatter just bestow the person with a massive dick? Glen had no idea. All Glen knew was the idea a girl was sporting a bigger, better cock than him was making his pathetic clit dribble. 

Glen was in heaven. All those inhibitions had fully melted away. He couldn’t turn his nose up at so many juicy cocks if he wanted to. The aroma of all these huge dicks was rotting his brain! He’d given up on worrying about his new body or what his old friends might think of him. None of that mattered. All he really cared about was making sure these huge octoling dicks and giant inkling rods were getting serviced well enough they’d be up for a second round. This felt so amazing! A cock in his left hand, a cock in his right, face diving between two different jaw breaking schlongs while others ogled his ass and slapped his back with their naked dicks waiting for service. It was all like a dream. Glen felt totally, completely absorbed in his own little world, hellbent on sucking cock as best he could.

“So, how is he?” Molly asked.

The group surrounding Glen showed their approval a number of different ways. Some nodded their heads, others verbally told her he was the best slut they’d had here yet, and a few simply groaned in delight from Glen’s excellent head skills. 

Molly moved closer. “Wonderful. Thanks for warming him up. I’ll give him back to you once he’s done serving the boss.”

A hand tugged at Glen’s shoulder, snatching him out of the little minature gang bang. Maybe a dozen or so minutes ago, Glen would have found being pried away from all those naked cocks begging for attention welcomed intervention. Now though, it felt like being ripped out from under a cozy blanket. All those delicious dicks had been yanked away from him! The poor boy was left without a proper end to sate his craving; still thoroughly consumed by a roaring need to throttle all those huge needy phalluses. How could anything top all that!? How could anything compare to that delicious assortment of dicks!?

Oh, Glen would learn.

Into a nearby elevator Glen and his advisor trotted. The woman was so in a rush to haul Glen away, they’d even left his panties behind, leaving Glen’s wimpy crotch on full display. As the elevator door shut, Glen started to realize he didn’t care. He was hoping someone would notice the little shameless stick stuck between his legs. His inner masochist was suddenly surging out like his undertit ready to escape his top. Any biting insults made everything even better. Now he just needed to hope wherever he was being hauled to next had a surplus of sharp tongued teasers.

The elevator doors thrust open. Before Glen could survey the surroundings, the inkling woman had pushed him into the room. It was such a forceful shove off balance, Glen’s poor heels couldn’t take it. The boy wobbled and fell like a total klutz off balance, landing his big fat bubbly boy butt against the carpet floor. 

Regaining his balance proved difficult. He still barely could walk in these ridiculous shoes. However, once he was finally back up right, some things rapidly became apparent. This place… this place was familiar. The DJ table, the wide screen display, the glass windows… This… wow, this was it! This was the sight off of off the hook! 

It took a while for that last assessment to sink in. Those big glass windows fans could stand outside were right there. Any passerbys could see him flaunting his new freaky body half naked! Oh, not even that new found sense of masochism could make him like THIS level of humiliation! Glen looked around. He had to find something to cover himself! He-

A door opposite Glen opened up. All that panic could wait, something dazzling had just walked in. Long slick hair with a signature mint tint, delectable dark chocolate hair, skin, big bright defiant leggings leading into authoritative leather accessories! It was her! Oh my gosh, it was the diva Glen had been fighting for all this time! 

A smile reciprocated on Marina’s face too as she ogled the inkling bimbo boy. That was enough to break the ice and give Glen the courage to greet his long beloved idol. 

“Marina, I’m your biggest fan! Glen squeaked. “I played in all your splatfests and I tried super hard to win them for you!”

“Heya hun!” Marina greeted him. “Ooh man, I’m feeling some funky freshness emanating from you!” 

Without much prior warning at all, Marina rapidly approached the boy. She was feeling all his funky freshness in very little time at, reaching hands out and plucking at that plump femboy bottom like mad. There was no need for a verbal exchange of consent. Hell, Glen wiggled into it and drew his ass even nearer once he realized Marina’s hand was looming so close by! All that buttering up from Marina’s Rank X squad below had gotten him totally accustomed to this sort of attention.

Marina pulled the boy closer, gripping him by the chin “Ah, you’re the one who never seemed to do much, right? The one who was just inking walls and covering back up the tiniest spots in the ink?”

Glen shook his head up and down and exclaimed in glee. “How did you know!” 

“Well… you certainly look the part!” Marina exclaimed. “I thought such a silly boy like you could do with a little makeover to look a bit… more in line with your skill level. It’s a bit of a program we’ve had going here for a while. We mostly want to make sure talent isn’t being wasted! Why make such a cute devotee to our side fight when he’s so much better playing support!”

Wait, was that really Marina’s justification for turning him into a total bimbo slut? Wha… That was so unfair! He was always the best on his team, those stupid scores just weren’t tallying up the walls! Was he really that bad that he deserved to be feminized? Oh, the nerve!

“W-wait, is that why that lady made me like this!?” Glen asked in disbelief, hands pointing to his various new slutty assets.

Marina drew a bit nearer, taking the time to give Glen’s new titties a firm squeeze. Glen gasped in a mixture of sheer disbelief and a sudden rush of sensation. His nipples were so sensitive now that they were packed at the ends of such big bouncy boy bits! Try as he might to stake out his defense, Glen couldn’t summon anything.

“Sure did~ You were never very helpful, you never booyah’d back… figured we’d make you a bit more useful and sweet for the rest of us. You can’t deny it feels good though, right~?”

Marina’s shy charms were nowhere to be found as her touchy tit groping continued. All Glen could do was groan and clench his teeth as he tried to endure the delicious sensation of his overly sensitive nipples getting squeezed and teased. He tilted his gaze down and tried to endure as long as he could…

Something caught Glen’s eye. With his head tilted downwards, he could see one lumpy feature poking out he’d somehow missed chatting with the octoling woman all this time. Marina’s legs… one of her thighs looked a little larger than the other. It looked almost as if there was a huge extra vein and-

AH! Oh christ! It moved! It surged even larger and escaped the confines of that tiny leg hole to make a huge protrusion in front of her pants. That wasn’t part of her leg at all. Marina had a cock! A fucking absolutely massive cock!

Glen was startled, completely blown away! There was no way he was letting that thing get anywhere near him! ...At least, that was the immediate thought that pulsed through his head. It was his gut reaction, what would have been his normal reaction if this whole encounter maybe took place 12 hours ago. Oh, but Glen had been awoken to his new cock lust just a few minutes ago when he gave up his shame for all those big juicy inkling splat brushes downstairs. Now, he was well aware he liked this. Whatever reservations were left in his head about being a good girl and chugging cock were just fleeting moments passing by before his real reaction set in.

Glen licked his lips. His gaze trailed back up to Marina, meeting her cyan eyes with his lusty gaze. Glen couldn’t find the words to ask for what he wanted. He wanted to yell “Please, let me shove that huge thing down my fucking face!” but had a bit too much swirling around his bimbo brain to say that all correctly. Marina took the reigns instead. She moved in closer. By instinct, Glen backed up a tad. Now he was touching the set’s huge glass window. Marina grabbed him by the cheek. Yet, instead of shoving him down to contend with her dick, instead she spun him around to face outside.

Now Marina got assertive. She shoved Glen against the glass, pressing his face and upper body against the cold surface facing the public. Her arms reached forward. One swift yank and his bulging inkling udders were free for all to see! Oh, thank god no one seemed to be around! He’d be mortified if any of the other squids around saw him all but completely naked against the window!

The soft sound of clothes fiddling murmured behind Glen. Zippers undoing, waistbands snapping, all leading to a heavy, blunt thud against Glen’s bottom. The bimbo turned around. He gave a sharp gasp! Holy shit, it looked titanic! Seeing that monster bulge in Marina’s pants was one thing, but gazing upon that fat flesh rod in person, seeing is flex and feeling its weight against his virgin cheeks… oh that was another thing entirely. Marina’s cock was as fresh as they came! Glen wouldn’t doubt her being the largest in all inkopolis!

Marina took the time lubricate that heaving beast as best she could. Glen was honestly a little disheartened. Couldn’t he wet that cock by smothering his lips over it until it was all slick and ready? Marina gave him an answer not soon after.

“Normally I’d let you warm me up a little with your mouth.” the idol started. “But… oh my god, you’re just too delicious! I can’t take it any longer! Spread those cheeks for me bimbo boy, I’m about to go crazy for that ass! 

Marina… Marina liked him? After all this time being calmed and reserved on map announcements, she was losing it all for Glen’s bouncy bottom? Oh wow~! She knew who he was! She liked him! And best yet, she wanted to fuck him! Glen was in total glee!

What else was there to do when a octoling superstar demanded you to bend over and prepare for her love? Glen obeyed. He leaned his body further onto the glass pane for extra support, arching his bottom and sticking out his fat butt as tantalizing as he could. His fingertips reached back and dove between his ass cheeks, spreading his big girly glutes as wide as they’d go. Into view came his tight pucker, an orifice he’d never used for anything lewd in his life. Was Glen a little daunted losing his virginity from a lady shoving a monster cock up his ass? Sure. Did he know in his heart he absolutely needed to get fucked like a total bitch by that towering meat hunk? Absolutely.

Marina’s glans tapped Glen’s boypink. Glen relaxed as best he could. A deep sigh, a little push, and suddenly that tight hole turned ten times more penetrable. Now Marina’s cock wasn’t just sitting against the orifice. Slowly it was worming its way in, slowly but surely teaching that little love tunnel what sort of future awated it. Wider and wider Glen’s anus flexed. The bimbo boy was biting his lower lip as it all unfolded. It didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, but it felt so… alien. So exciting. Anticipation and strange sensations he’d never really felt before were steadily emerging the longer and longer Marina packed her tentacle into Glen. The boy was grunting and sighing audibly once the head had slipped into his passage!

So this was what it felt like, huh? So this was what it felt like to have such a taboo area violated in the name of pleasing a fat dick. Glen loved it. His heart was racing. He couldn’t believe this was all really happening! He was getting mounted by Marina and it all felt incredible! Oh, but entering his ass was only a part of the bliss of anal. Glen still hadn’t been stuffed with the full girth of Marina’s length. Down into Glen’s bottom Marina’s length slowly sunk. Centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, it shoved its way deep into Glen’s pussy. What a way to lose his anal virginity. The more cockmeat Marina slid inside him, the more Glen found himself melting. Whimpers turned to moans, moans turned to heavy groans, then groans turned back to high pitched pathetic bitch bleats he could scarcely shove out his throat. His eyes were plastered so high up as the dizzying highs of anal sex overwhelmed him. Oh, this all felt so fucking good!

Down to the hilt it all sunk. Deep, deep inside that bimbo bottom is all finally went until Marina’s fat nuts were smashed against Glen’s meaty thighs. He’d done it, Glen had taken it all the way down first try! My, what a feat. He really was totally built for this sort of thing now, wasn’t he? No lingering pain or any sort discomfort set in as Glen felt the heft of a big fat foot long dick wedged inside him. No, he was only giddy to feel what came next. Feeling a huge hunk of girl meat wedged against his boy spot felt great, there was no denying that. But feeling it get stroked? Feeling it get fucked hard and fast by the queen bitch of inkopolis? Oh, Glen couldn’t wait to feel that!

Marina gave him his wish. Steadily she started pumping out of Glen’s gaping asshole before slamming things right back in! She was fucking him, she was really fucking him! Oh, Glen could hardly put his feelings into words! He gave up on that entirely, in fact. He let his mouth turn into a hole for his stupid nothings of pure bliss to pitter patter out. He leaned in harder onto the glass, letting his obscene tits pancake against the glossy surface. He absolved all control of his body to letting Marina pump him like an onahole.

On it continued, getting sweeter and sweeter with every second! Glen had absolutely lost his mind from the rapturous delight of getting plowed, but Marina was staying steadfast. Outside of tightly shut eyes and the occasional gasp or groan of delight, she was still totally in control. Compared to the anal adoring newly christened nympho below her, she looked downright stoic. Oh, but she too loved it all! Her hands gripped his love handles and ample ass to feel up her newest trophy wife boy. It all felt so good! 

Glen felt strange. Some sudden surge of sensation washed over him as he felt something oddly satisfying radiate from his ass! Glen felt good. REALLY good! Now his body was joining him in that surge of bliss! From the tip of that tiny teaspoon seated between his legs came liquid. Sticky, dense liquid… but not quite cum. It didn’t feel quite as viscous as it steadily leaked out his clitty, painting the walls of his thighs with droplets of the mystery fluid. The tip of his sad excuse for a rod still felt all swollen and adhesive, just like it was whenever he popped his load into a tissue masturbating away… Did Glen cum? Was this an anal orgasm? It had all the markings of a climax save one or two parts. It all seemed to come without warning without Glen even realizing his lame dick was spurting. On top of that… oh fuck, this high was nothing like a penile climax! Glen didn’t feel that sudden captivating rush and that sudden sense of exhaustion he got from jacking off before his bimbofication. No, he felt more needy than ever! He wanted nothing more that for Marina to keep pressing her giant dick against that little love button up his butt; to keep milking him of this fluid until his dick ran dry. He pushed back against the pop star, trying to angle things the slightest bit better. He wanted her to ravage him until he could take no more!

Marina read the signals. She totally complied with that fat femboy ass pushing back against her girth. Her pace grew swift, her motions became primal. This first exposure to anal sex became full on ass fucking! The sounds of slapping flesh filled the air as the octoling pop start popped Glen’s anal cherry for all she was worth! It grew absolutely intense, minutes on end of a cacophony of ass clapping and orifice squelching as the two moaned hard and heavy!

“Damn, you’re the best I’ve had yet!” Marina celebrated.

Glen struggled to form a coherent answer with the delight of anal stimulation and the hammering his bottom was getting turning his head to mush. “OO-OOOOH~!”

Marina continued, making her newest anal bitch squeal with joy every little fluctuation in speed she made. It was absolute bliss for the both of them. Full on breasts, face, and balls to the wall ass fucking! Both of them quickly felt themselves losing control. Glens sissy seed was spraying everywhere while his pathetic excuse for a cock waggled like loose string. And Marina… both of them could feel her getting nearer. Both could feel her huge octoling shaft surging to its maximum size, cock flaring and ready to blow. Both of them could feel her balls gurgling with steaming hot semen, ready to all but impregnate the Glen’s bitch pussy! Marina’s pace grew unsustainably fast. Rapid, brutal pumping just barely in and out of Glen’s asshole, wedged deep, deep inside him. Glen prepared himself. He froze motionless, a good little pretty sex toy frozen in place, ready to take his owners load…

SPLAT~! Before anything else, before Marina yelling her head off in delight, before that damp heat filled Glen’s insides, the first sign of Marina’s orgasm was an absolute cum explosion backwashing out of his asshole all over Marina’s leg! Ink-like cyan spunk was shamelessly blasting out of Glen’s boypussy out of whatever idle crevice it could find. Marina was coming too much too fast! It took diving into her fuck puppet balls deep to make Glen’s asshole clench tight enough for an effective seal. 

Oh, but once it was shoved all the way up there, once Glen’s masive dicked mistress shoved her rod as deep as his poor ass could take.. Oh it was pure heaven! Nothing felt as totally humiliating, utterly degrading as getting cum inside by someone else. For the second time today, Glen could feel his system flooded with a foreign substance. It felt so satisfyingly warm and so well earned… Glen hoped his asshole could clench properly after this whole encounter so as little of Marina’s load would leak out his ass as possible.

Such a warm and blissful ending to this whole encounter… too bad Glen was in for a rude awakening once her finally opened back up his eyes. Half a dozen inklings and octolings were staring at his little exhibition with Marina, half of them openly masturbating. It seems this Splatfest had locked off part of Inkopolis to adults only and orgies with big titted bimbo boys like him at the center were soon to be commonplace.

Marina gave them a way, then motioned them all towards a nearby door into the studio. It seems every adult member of Marina’s team was welcomed to take her bimbo sluts for a spin…

Glen spread his legs and spanked his ass as the line of horny splatfesters walked in. This time, he’d have to work hard to make sure this Splatfest was as good as won...


End file.
